The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element.
In recent years, semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes have been used in various applications such as in various lightings. Thus, the light emitting elements are expected to emit light of high luminance with a low driving voltage. In order to meet such a demand, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116153 describes a structure of electrodes for dispersing electric current to reduce the driving voltage and improve the luminance.